


FoF short thing basically about outfits yes

by Leia_Bunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Bunny/pseuds/Leia_Bunny
Summary: I am very tired but wanted to write so I did a thing!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	FoF short thing basically about outfits yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much inspired by (is 100% based off of) Feast or Famine by amooniesong ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918323 )
> 
> The only reason I haven't linked it officially is because this is not good and I don't want it to be linked back. That's also why this isn't part of the one-shots things! Enjoy!

Schlatt knew that he wanted to host some sort of celebration. It would be a lot easier to reduce food levels for the less useful citizens if they didn’t remember how much is normal. Plus some celebrations would boost morale. 

The specific type of celebration he was planning would also be useful for a few reasons. If people got drunk they would be more likely to accidentally reveal useful information, be more likely to show their true thoughts. 

He summoned his cabinet members. Tommy, his son. Noxite, Scott, Rumay, Lauren. There were a few others, but they weren’t needed. 

A celebration of the empire. A party for Tommy. Linking the two together even further in the public eye.

Schlatt laid out his plan to his six most-trusted allies. His son. His lead general. And the other 4 members of his cabinet. 

They all seemed to be in agreement until one point. “What do you mean I need a fancy dress?” Rumay asked. “Can’t I just wear something like this?” She gestured to her trousers. 

Schlatt stopped spinning in a circle, and looked directly at her. “No.” he said, a strange harshness in his voice. “You will wear a dress.”

“Can it at least not be one of those posh ones you can barely walk in?” Schlatt seemed to be considering it, but seeming to want her and Lauren to wear dresses like that, so she continued. “What if we need to do something that requires movement. One of the things you asked us to do!”

Schlatt sighed at this, but admitted that this was true, so yes, she was allowed to wear a more modest dress. 

The second debate of the explanation was also due to Rumay. She was the sort of person to not just do things she was uncomfortable with without at least complaining about it. This was about high heels. 

Apparently high heels were easy to use, but a lot less easy to really do anything in. Rumay cited Schlatt’s demands again, stating that  _ did they really need to be that tall _ . Sure high heels would be a fine dress code, but he should maybe reduce the minimum height. 

Schlatt ended up agreeing with that as well.

After the third time Rumay interrupted Schlatt to disagree, Schlatt left the room with Tommy, telling Rumay to change the dress code herself then, and that he, Tommy, and Punz would be preparing other things. The third thing Rumay had disagreed with was a cabinet-only dress code of having to wear sparkly suits or dresses. Rumay did not care how much Schlatt told her to, she did nott intend to wear a sparkly dress. Even a normal dress was nothing like what she normally chose to wear. As she crossed out  _ necessary _ , and replaced it with  _ preferred _ she smiled to herself.

The others would undoubtedly use the party to show off, to flirt with other people - though that would likely mostly be Scott - or to get drunk. Rumay intended to continue her job, keep an eye on everyone, make note of anyone who’s face or name she didn’t recognise. 

#####

Rumay pulled a jacket on over her dress. It was a very smart looking jacket, and she was very glad she was allowed to wear it. She had a small clipboard in her interior jacket pocket, though it was mostly for show, as she’d use her skulkpad (in her other interior jacket pocket) for most of what she’d be doing. She took her job as Secretary of Communities very seriously. 

She emerged from the room where she’d gotten changed for the party to see the others also having gotten changed. 

Noxite and Lauren had matching outfits, both wearing sparkly red. Lauren was wearing a long dress, with a high waisted bow for a belt. She was wearing high heels. But proper ones. Rumay’s heels barely counted, Lauren’s were definitely proper heels. She also had a pin badge of some kind, with a Noxcrew logo on it. 

Rumay was the only one of the four non-family members of the cabinet not part of the Noxcrew in any way. Noxite and Lauren were both core members of the Noxcrew, and Scott was technically still part of the Noxcrew, though he tended to use his own branding moreso, as someone who was primarily a competitor in the Championship Games.

But Scott was also not wearing the typical Noxcrew red, and was instead wearing mostly blues, with a dark blue jacket that seemed to change shades in the light. 

Rumay herself had gone for yellow. The dress code said things needed to match colour-wise, and yellow had always suited her well. 

Schlatt walked into the changing rooms, bringing the four of them to another room, to wait for the event to start. He hadn’t even started letting people in yet, and the security screening would take longer than he had hoped. It was necessary though, so as annoying as the wait time was, it had to take place.

Only Scott recognised the room that the four of them - and Tommy, who they’d met in the corridor on the way to the room - were taken to. 

It was the room where he, Schlatt, and Noxite planned for the respawning mechanism to “break”. The room where he and his team waited to be taken on stage for the opening to the Championship Games. The room where he, Tommy, Noxite, and Schlatt waited to give the speech that turned L’manburg’s democracy into Manburg’s empire.

#####

Eventually, every citizen (or at least every citizen who had attended) had made their way through the security scanners and system. Rumay was getting impatient, but didn’t have to wait much longer. 

The doors were opened, Schlatt walked in, the doors closed again. Schlatt started his speech. The doors opened again. Tommy walked in. The doors closed. Schlatt continued his speech, and Scott, and then Noxite both joined him. 

The doors didn’t close after Noxite, so Lauren and Rumay entered, but stayed at the back. Noxite and Scott joined the pair not long after. 

As Schlatt gave his speech, nearly every eye in his empire looked at him. Either in the stadium, or on tv - where this speech was being broadcasted to. 

Lauren, Noxite, and Scott were listening to Schlatt, and discussing what his plans and ideas were, but all the plans, ideas, and discussion were all background noise to Rumay. She scanned the crowd, looking for bored people, people not paying attention, people she didn’t recognise.

She hadn’t even finished, when Schlatt finished his speech, he and Tommy walked down the stairs in front of their podium, and started integrating with the crowd.

#####

Rumay herself was very disappointed with the celebration. Scott got slightly drunk, and flirted with nearly every man he saw - though Rumay was pretty sure he would do a similar thing even sober. Lauren and Noxite seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

But Schlatt was nowhere to be seen, and everyone seemed to be behaving the law to the tee. This annoyed Rumay. She officially wanted the law to be followed, but she and Scott shared a similar opinion. It becomes a lot more fun when people don’t follow the law. Especially under the newest form of government. 

But once they’d all regrouped again, Schlatt and Punz had something to say. “We’re not just dealing with some random idiot.” Schlatt said. “Miss Nihachu’s been snooping in places she doesn’t belong. She definitely knows more than she’s letting on, but by her surprise at the bait, she doesn’t know as much as we feared.”

Rumay grinned at this, like a shark at it’s prey. Finally some good news after such an awful celebration. “We’ll bide our time” she said quietly. “And then we’ll let Miss Nihachu know that we know what we know!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I also designed the outfits myself! (You can see them if you're in Moonie's discord)


End file.
